1. Technical Field of The Invention
The invention concerns an electrical connector, in particular for use between a receptacle (squib) and an electrical control for a restraint system in motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a connector is known from EP 0 591 947 A2, EP 0 591 948 A2, DE 195 00 959 C2 and DE 195 13 358 C1.
A connector according to the generic type has a very limited size (for example 2 to 3 cm long, about 1 cm wide and 0.1 to 1.0 cm high). Thus, the individual components of the connector or the associated receptacle are extremely small. Nevertheless, easy mounting and high reliability are required for applications concerning safety regulations (for example belt tensioner, air bag).
This is particularly true with respect to the engagement of the connector and the receptacle, where it is required that the contact springs of one of the components reliably contact the contact pins of the other component in the assembled condition, while not allowing the connector and the receptacle to become detached accidentally.
This problem is resolve in the prior art in that the connector and the receptacle are contacted and brought into engagement with each other in a first step and a locking member is brought behind catching arms of the connector as a so-called secondary locking in a second step, in order to prevent accidental detachment.
In principle, this constructive solution has proved its worth, but it requires two steps in assembly.